Bundled media services (e.g., combination packages of television, telephone, and broadband Internet services) may be offered to households in areas without wired connections by using fixed wireless services for some of these services (e.g., VoIP and/or broadband access). As wireless network data rates improve using fourth generation (4G) technologies, such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE), network data rates have become more attractive for fixed wireless networks. Outdoor customer premises equipment (CPE) used to facilitate broadband wireless signals generally functions normally in typical environmental conditions. However, extreme environments, such as excessive heat and/or sun exposure, may degrade outdoor CPE performance and prevent vital communications.